


Special Secret

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Jane Hopper - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Suggestion from my tumblr:Hey Eddie, these are your birth control pills? - Yeah, and I'm saving it for your sister! ~ Richie has a younger sister (he's like 1 or 2 years older) ~ Her name is Jane (yas stranger things) ~ She has a MAJOR crush on Eddie (i mean, can u blame her?) ~ Eddie treats her really nicely (because Eddie) ~ Richie is lowkey jealous ~ Jane doesn't know about Reddie's relationship.





	Special Secret

Richie opened a cabinet in Eddie’s house. It had roughly 100 pill bottles and an insult immediately came to mind, “Hey Eddie, these your birth control pills?”

“Yeah, I’m saving them for your sister,” Eddie said annoyed. He walked over and shut the cabinet.

For some reason, this comeback made Richie’s stomach turn. His little sister, Jane, is 1 year younger than him and she has the biggest crush on Eddie. Which would be fine...if Richie was not secretly dating Eddie.

Jane has never directly said she likes Eddie but Richie could tell. It is always ‘Eddie is so sweet’ or ‘Eddie told me my outfit looks beautiful’ or ‘I wonder if Eddie would take me to Homecoming?’ It took every fiber of Richie’s being to not blurt out that Eddie and he were going on a date instead of Homecoming. That he was the one dating Eddie. He could not come out to his sister without making sure Eddie was ok with it.

Now to get up the courage to actually tell Eddie all this. He might be better off keeping it to himself.

“Richie? You ok?” Eddie waved a hand in his face to get his attention. Richie looked at him. His concerned and calculating eyes trying to read his thoughts. Richie felt a surge of affection hit him.

He took a step forward making Eddie step back into the kitchen counter. Richie brought his face forward, close enough for them to kiss. Eddie’s eyes flickered from the kitchen door to Richie’s mouth, clearly conflicted about whether to chance their lips meeting. Their noses bumped and Richie’s lips brushed Eddie’s lightly. Then Richie whispered, “Right as rain Eddie Spaghetti.” His candy breath blowing in his face.

The moment was broken as Eddie pushed him back, “I hate it when you call me that stupid nickname.” He picked up his fanny pack from a table and clicked it on, “Let’s fucking go to your place already.”

Richie did not want that, “Why don’t we just hang out here?”

Eddie looked at him warily, “We can’t if Mom walked in on us making out. That would be the end.”

“Yeah, because she would be so angry I was cheating on her,” Richie smirked.

Eddie made a horrified face, “You’re disgusting. You said your parents weren’t around today, right?”

_ Yeah, but my sister is around and she’s in love with you.  _ Richie thought bitterly. He loved how Eddie and him being together was a special secret between them. It made the thrill of possibly getting caught exhilarating. It was also a little sad that they could not let anyone know, but being sad was something Richie pushed to the furthest part of his mind anyway. However, his sister being around with her huge crush on Eddie always made him want to blurt out the secret and tell her to get lost.

“Fine, let’s go.” Richie conceded.

When they got to his place, Jane was sitting on the couch watching television. She looked up lazily as he walked in first, then her entire being glowed with happiness at seeing Eddie.

“Eddie! Hi!” Jane ran over to him, pushing past Richie, to give Eddie a bone-crushing hug. It made Richie’s blood boil.

When she released him, Eddie smiled at her sweetly. “Is that a new headband? It looks great with your curls!”

“Do you really like it?” She ran a hand through her brown locks and batted her eyelashes.

“Obviously he does. That’s why he commented on it.” Richie grumbled.

She shot him a classic Jane piercing glare then turned back to Eddie. “Do you want to watch movies with me? I was just about to put in Ghostbusters.”

Richie frowned at her, “You don’t even like Ghostbusters.”

“I could like it!” She growled. Richie swore Jane was trying to throw him with her mind.

“We can watch something you like, Jane,” Eddie suggested quickly to avoid a fight. Richie watched as his sister’s face melted at Eddie’s thoughtfulness.

“Let’s watch The Breakfast Club!” She said excitedly.

“Sounds great,” Eddie agreed. “Good with you, Richie?”

“Just peachy.” Richie sighed.

Richie and Eddie sat on the couch next to each other while Jane went to the kitchen for snacks. They were playing with each other’s fingers gently before Richie dipped his head forward to kiss Eddie fast and sloppily. Eddie’s mouth moved against his in confusion. Then they deepened the kiss with Richie clinging to Eddie desperately.

Richie could smell the popcorn Jane was making and decided now was a good time to tell Eddie about her crush. He pulled away and looked at Eddie guarded, “Eddie,” Richie began.

“What’s up?” Eddie said running his thumb over Richie’s swollen lips, smiling to himself dreamily.

“I have to tell you something about Jane.” His throat felt dry and he was suddenly nervous.

Eddie brought his hand away to focus properly, “Ok…”

“I’m pretty sure that she um…that she…” Richie could not believe he was having so much difficulty telling Eddie. He told Eddie everything. What made this different? If Eddie knew about his sister liking him, would he break up with Richie? After all, dating a girl would be a lot easier for him. His mom would love it as opposed to his stupid ass.

“Richie just tell me what’s—“

“Got the popcorn!” Jane sang. The two of them scooted a little away from each other and tried to look casual on the couch.

“And Eggo waffles I see.” Eddie laughed.

“It’s all she eats.” Richie rolled his eyes.

“He’s not wrong, move over Richie.” Jane made her way to sit in between them.

“Why? Just sit in the empty spot next to me.” Richie said frustratedly.

“I want to sit next to Eddie.” She complained.

“Richie it’s fine.” Eddie laughed. Jane wiggled her way in the middle and handed the popcorn to Eddie, offering none to Richie.

Jane started the movie. They were quiet most of the time, Richie sulking in his corner on the couch. 

About half-way through the movie, Jane turned toward Eddie and asked, “Will you go to Homecoming with me?”

“What?” Eddie said in confusion.

“I don’t have a date to homecoming, will you please go with me?” Jane asked this time nervously. Richie’s hands had become fists and he was ready to chew out Jane.

“I can’t, I’m sorry. Richie and I have a date that night.” It left Eddie’s mouth before he could stop himself. “Oh my god…” Eddie’s face started to turn red.

Jane looked at him then whipped her head toward Richie for an explanation.

Richie had nothing to say. He was absolutely speechless. The end of the world must be here because Richie Tozier had lost the ability to speak.

His eyes shot to Eddie’s both of them completely in shock.

Jane decided to break the silence keeping her eyes on Richie. “Rich...are you two dating?” She said it slowly letting it process. Richie looked at her and she did not seem angry or upset, just wanted him to confirm.

Richie slowly nodded his head.

“THAT IS AMAZING!” She shrieked. Their surprise turned to horror at her excitement. She put her arms around both their shoulders and pulled them toward her in a huge hug. Their heads knocked together but they were smiling and laughing.

“How long?!” She asked. “I want every detail! I am so happy for you two!”

“You aren’t...jealous or mad?” Richie asked hesitantly.

“I am absolutely jealous. I have had the biggest crush on Eddie since you two met.” Jane laughed. “But I have wanted you together just as long. I had a feeling Eddie did not play for my team.”

“Am I so obviously gay?” Eddie frowned.

Jane’s eyes shifted toward Eddie mischievously, “You literally stare at Richie’s ass every time you hang out.” Eddie’s face turned even redder than before.

“I KNEW IT!” Richie cheered.

“Anyway…” Eddie said hurriedly. “Thank you for being understanding, Jane. Don’t tell your parents until Richie feels ready. And Richie I am so sorry I outted us.”

“It’s fine, I was literally about to do it.” Richie shrugged.

“Ok, so details. Go!” Jane shouted.

They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. Richie and Eddie feeling at ease for once about their special secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always love suggestions   
> Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckingtozier](https://richiefuckingtozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
